Nothing left to live for
by Makena'lei
Summary: Rose has been gone for five years, she never found him. She returns to the royal court for her bff's wedding. She becomes and guardian and is assigned to Tasha, who had had a crush on him. What will she do?
1. Chapter 1

When I set off to look for him I didn't expect to find him alive. I expected a cold and dark heartless strogi, who thirsted for my blood. I expected him with red eyes and pale skin. I didn't expect to not find him at all. Yet that's what I did. It's been over five years now, and still nothing. I'm twenty three years old and have killed countless strogi, over two hundred at least, and I don't even have my promise mark. I had dropped out of school on my 18th birthday to look for my lover turned strogi, in the hopes of killing him. Dimitri was a great guardian and mentor. He was also a great kisser. I loved him so much, but he was taken away from me on a suicide mission. A blonde strogi had grabbed him by surprise and bitten him. The group retreated before I could help. The next day I summoned my ghostly friend Mason to ask him about Dimitri's fate. When I asked if he was alive, Mason said no. When I asked if he was dead, Mason said no. This meant he was strogi. I asked to be certain and Mason said yes. I left then borrowing money from Adrian then headed to Russia. I looked in Russia for two years then used the next three years to look everywhere else. He wasn't anywhere. I found many who had heard of him or even met him. They said he was strong, yet not a killer. Many tried to kill him because he was to powerful yet kind hearted to be in their groups. They say he wanders alone now, looking for his fate. It was a weird story. But there were others. Some said he was now the king of their world, that he's dead and rotting six feet under, that he's still dhampir, or even the he's moroi now. I didn't believe any. When most of the strogi see me they see a weak little girl. But that's not what I am. They underestimate me because of my two only documented strogi killings, and lack of the promise mark. They realize who I am too late. My name instills terror on them. They cower if they recognize me, or run away. I laughed then catch them and stake them. I'm deadly. That's what happened when you lose the one you love. All I am is an empty shell of who I used to be. No emotions what so ever. I live in various hotels and support myself with the money Adrian had given to me. 300,000 go a long way. My clothes aren't anything special, Wal-Mart or goodwill stores of sorts. Baggy sweats that are easy to move in. A special belt for my stakes. I have four in varying sizes. There was also one built into my shoe. All of these were hidden under my Dimitri style duster jacket. No one ever suspected me to be Rosemarie Hathaway. But that's who I am. Daughter of Janine Hathaway, famous guardian, and okay mother. She wasn't the best mom, but she was there when it counted. My father was just some Turkish guy, I'd never met, and that was fine. No sisters or brothers, just a best friend. Her name was Lissa Dragomir; she was the last in her family, who were all royals. Her parents and brother had died in a car accident; I and Lissa were the only to survive. I should have died but Lissa brought me back and now I was shadow kissed. Lissa was currently engaged to Christian Ozera. They were happy and in love. I could tell all this because of the bond me and Lissa shared. I could see into her head and feel what she felt at times. It came in handy now. Although I hadn't seen her in years, she was still my best friend. The wedding date was set on June 5th at the Royal Courts. Even though Christians parents turned strogi then were killed, no matter what they were still royal too. That is why I'm sitting on a plane now, June 4th heading back to the US. It's nine p.m now and were expected to arrive at four in the morning. The weddings at nine. That left me five hours to get ready and drive there. Shouldn't be that hard.

The plane just landed. I called for a cab so now I'm waiting for it to come. All I have is a small bag with a dress in it. My dress was a brilliant blood red and covered only what was necessary. Which meant it was a tube top dress that went only to mid-thigh, and clung to my curves perfectly. The wedding was all done in light colors, and that's what people were expected to wear. I wanted to make a statement though. I knew Lissa wouldn't care. She told Christian once before the wedding it was all she wanted. For me to be there, she said it didn't matter what I wore, jeans or sweats, she wouldn't care. So I decided to take her up on that offer. The cab came half an hour later, it was now 5 a.m. The drive to the hotel just outside the court took another hour. I got there at six, just as the sun came up. This meant security wouldn't be as tight, since the sun would protect them against strogi. I got dressed in little shorts and a tight tank top that I could easily slip a dress over. My dress was thrown in my backpack, with the old school logo on it. My shoes were also thrown in. I would my bladed sneakers there and change into my high heels that had a stake on the heel, when I got there.

I was wrong. Since the only living Dragomir was getting married security was increased. There was almost no chance of me getting in. Almost. Just as was about to give up and tell the guard my name to tell Lissa I was hear, I saw a familiar figure staring at me. He easily crossed through the guards and approached me.

"Little dhampir, comes home at last?" he asked. His breathe smelled of Clove cigarettes and alcohol.

"Adrian, think you can get me in without Lissa knowing?" I countered, smirking. He laughed.

"Of course you want something, apparently 300,000 wasn't enough?" he joked. I laughed then ran to him and gave him a hug. He hugged me back tightly. I broke away first.

"Thank you for everything, I really mean it" I told him.

"No problem, and to getting you that is also no problem" He grabbed my hand and started walking towards the guards. We walked right by them, and they didn't care. All Adrian had to do was nod his head, and all I did was keep my face hidden. Adrian led me to his room. I sat on his bed. Still 2 hours till the wedding.

"So, whose hear that I'd know?" I asked.

"Everyone, your mom, Alberta, Stan, Kirova, Tasha, Mia, Eddie, and more" he said.

"Like the whole school more, or whole clan more?" I asked.

"Both" wow, this would be huge. We then talked about pointless things, like what we'd each been doing and stuff like that. Finally I looked him in the eyes.

"Look I know I said I'd take you seriously when I came back, but it's not fair to you or me. I still love him, and I can't love you at the same time. I'm grateful as hell for all you did and stuff, but I can't do this to you. I'm sorry" I said. He laughed.

"Calm down Rose. Besides I found someone better then you by a long shot. She's blonde and beautiful and smart. She actually appreciated me unlike you" he accused then laughed.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"You know her, Abby Badica, senior with you, royal too" he added. I was happy for him. Abby, if memory served was perky and fun loving. Just what he needed. I smiled then looked at the clock. It was eight fifteen. I gasped.

"What?" he asked.

"The weddings at nine" I shrieked. He too looked at the clock and his jaw dropped.

"Shit we have to hurry; you can be my guest since Abby has her own invite. It does say you could bring someone" he told me.

"Thanks" I sighed. Up until now I hadn't thought much about actually getting into the wedding ceremony. We got dressed quickly, me in my red dress, and him in a light khaki suit with a green tie. He looked my dress over.

"You do know this is a light themed wedding?" he asked.

"Of course, why do you think I'm wearing this?" I laughed. I brushed out my hair and looked in the mirror for the first time in months. I was barely recognizable. My face was older, more mature. My once sparkling brown eyes were dead and cold. My skin wasn't tanned anymore, but pale, almost Moroi pale. The shiny brown hair I prided myself on was past my butt and curled slightly. It wasn't as shiny as before but still it looked great. Bruises graced my legs and arms, never going away. Along with those were bite marks, from strogi trying to kill me. I looked like a warrior, a hot warrior. I wore the stake heels too. They were like five inches. "Ready" I called, then grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door. Everyone was basically already there. There were a few stragglers hanging about here and there. Luckily I didn't know anyone.

All the seats except the back ones were filled up. Although Adrian had gotten me in, I decided to not sit with him up front; instead choosing the aisle seat in the back away from the door Lissa would enter. A lot of people gave me dirty looks about the dress, but I ignored them, and kept my face hidden. At exactly nine the bells rung out and Christian stepped out onto the alter with the priest. I had to admit, he looked good. His suit was black and he had a red rose pinned to his lapel. He smiled really big at everyone. And the wedding march began. Lissa walked down the aisle with an unknown male. He looked to be about forty or fifty. Her dress was simple and elegant. The white was so bright it kind of hurt to look at it. She smiled too. In her hands was a bright red bouquet of roses. The wedding went on and on. The priest talked about random stuff. In reality I knew it had only been about half an hour, but I always hated church. Finally their vow part came; it would start after he asked if anyone objected. This was my chance. In Lissa's mind she had dreamed about me showing up at this point making some rude comment on why I wasn't invited. She would laugh then run at me, while everyone whispered wondering who I was. I had decided to do this as my wedding gift to her.

"Does anyone here have any objections to why these two should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace" the priest asked. I stood up and yelled out loudly.

"Yeah, I do actually. I'd like to know why my supposed to be best friend didn't invite me to her wedding" People all over gasped and whispered about the rude girl who would dare to say this at a royals wedding and come dressed like this. I started to get out of the aisle, but two guardians stopped me and pinned my hands behind me. I could have gotten rid of them easily but I didn't want to get in trouble. The whole time Lissa stared open mouthed at me.

"Rose?" she whispered through her thoughts.

"Got another best friend I don't know about?" I joked. No one got it since Lissa hadn't spoken out loud.

"Let her go" she commanded.

"Liss, we don't know her. She could e dangerous" Christian warned.

"I won't hurt her flames; you are a different story though. I don't seem to recall you asking me for her hand in marriage" I told him kidding around. He looked confused then something clicked for him.

"Of course you would have to make an entrance like this" he told me. Then laughed. The guards let go of my arms and I took off running to Lissa. She hugged me so tight I had to struggle to breathe.

"Congrats Liss" I told her before we broke apart. She smiled at me, tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm so glad you came" she told me. Christian came up behind her and smiled.

"Nice to see you following rules" he nodded towards my dress. I laughed then did something I'd never imagined. I hugged him and he hugged back.

"Thanks for coming, it's all she wanted" he whispered. I nodded then let go of him, as he grabbed Lissa. People were staring and muttering trying to figure out who I was. But they didn't have a clue.

"Can I make a speech at your reception?" I asked Lissa.

"Will you tell them who you are then? Your poor mother doesn't even know it's you" she asked me.

"When I make the speech, now get back to flames over there" I pushed her in his direction, and then sat down again. The vows were simple and traditional, they said their "I do's" then kissed. The priest introduced Mr. and Mrs. Dragomir Ozera and they left for the reception. Lissa had to keep her last name to keep the bloodline flowing. Everyone left for the great hall together. I waited till everyone was out and then left.

The hall was covered in light silks and light flowers like daisies and lilies. Everyone was already sitting at their assigned tables when I got there. Lissa motioned me over to the head table.

"You can sit here, with my guardians" she motioned to the guy that had walked her down the aisle and the two that had grabbed me. I nodded at them and sat. The food was delicious and I listened to the three guardians talk about trivial things. Like vacations and children and such. It was boring. The plates were cleared away and it was time for me to make my speech. I stood up and looked around; no one was paying attention to me. I cleared my throat, and still nothing. I looked down at Lissa,

"Do you mind if I get their attention in a way the queen wouldn't like?" I asked her innocently. She and Christian laughed then nodded.

"No really bad swearing though" he warned. I nodded in agreement then turned around again.

"Hey, listen up assholes" I yelled. I heard Lissa gasp and Christian laugh.

"What did we say about swearing?" Lissa demanded.

"Asshole is a bad swear, if I said effing assholes that would be bad" I told her grinning. Finally she laughed and muttered something that sounded like same old Rose. I looked at the shocked faces of the guests. They seemed outraged.

"Okay, sorry about that, but you wouldn't pay attention when I clapped, clinked my glass or cleared my throat, but that's not the point. I'm standing here today for my best friends and my least favorite person in the world. Lissa would be the best friend, her husband is the less favorable" people laughed at me. "Just kidding, I love them both. I'm not good at making speeches or anything; I'm just good at swearing and making rude comments. But what I really want to say is this: Lissa and Christian make a great pair; they're like two pieces of a whole. They love each other so much and bring out the best in them. I know this too from experience, true love is hard to find, but when you do find it you'd do anything to keep it safe and happy. I can't imagine a greater guy for my best friend. So in conclusion I just want to say congrats, and Christian even though Lissa isn't my you know what" I had to say that because people still didn't know it was me. "I'll still kick your ass if you hurt her, and I'll know if you did." I warned him, hugged Lissa and sat back down. Everyone clapped and applauded, then Lissa stood up. They quieted at once.

"I know she won't like me for this, she'll probably think she's stealing my wedding, but I have something to say about someone very near and dear to my family's heart. My best friend Rose Hathaway ran away five years ago for reasons I still don't know. All I wanted was for her to be here today. The red roses are in honor of her. I missed her so much over the years, I convinced myself I wouldn't care if she showed up to my wedding naked or in her famous sultry tee's and sweats, and I don't. Today there was this strange girl in the back who objected to my wedding and wore a bright red dress to my light wedding. I was mad, she was ruining my wedding, but then I saw her face. And I got the best wedding gift ever, my best friend, who all of you know and yet you didn't recognize her, even after the comments she made. Because after five years of running and hiding Rosemarie Hathaway has come home" she finished and smiled at me. I glared.

"Lissa now all the attention will be on me" I sulked. She smirked.

"Too bad, have fun" and with that she left with Christian to get photos taken by themselves. People were just starting to grasp what she had said. My mother was the first to approach me.

"Rosemarie, is that you?" she asked. Her normally stoic face had tears in it. I broke.

"Yeah, it's me mom" I told her. She hugged me just as tight as Lissa had.

"I thought you dead, I'm sorry I was a bad parent to you Rose" she told me, then let go. Her face was once again a mask. Awhile ago I would have minded this, but it's what made her who she is. Alberta came next, then Stan, then Kirova, and then Mia. Last was Eddie. They each hugged me tightly. Lissa and Christian came back then. Lissa grabbed the mike.

"Since it's my wedding I decided to do something" she announced, "I bet everyone wants to hear Rose's story, so let's hear it, and I'm sure she'll let you ask questions too" she looked at me. "Please Rose, we were all so worried about you, tell us why you left, please" she begged.

"You're not going to like it" I told her then grabbed her mike. "Five years ago I left to pursue a strogi, to whom I had fallen in love with. I knew he didn't want to be strogi so I seeked him for murder. I never found him. Through my connection with Lissa I knew about her marriage so I came here as a wedding gift to surprise her" I left all the good parts out. "Any questions?" I asked them. Hands flew up, and I glared at Lissa, she smiled sadly. I pointed to Mia.

"Did you meet any other strogi?" she asked.

"Yes" I answered curtly

"How many?" she asked.

"Too many to count" I answered. I called on Alberta.

"Did you kill any?" she asked.

"Yup" I was kind of enjoying the single syllable questions.

"How many?" she asked impatiently.

"Oh, well at my four year runaway mark I stopped counting. At that point I had killed about 200 or so, but I've killed about one or two hundred more in this past year give or take a few" I loved their expressions. Alberta was shocked, as were the others.

"How many again?" she asked.

"Four or five hundred, why is there something wrong?" I asked. Everyone looked at me like I had two heads.

"I think we'll continue this later, after the happy couple goes on their honeymoon" the queen said. It was an order. Everyone obliged. Lissa and Christian danced first, then Christian danced with other royals and guardians like the queen and my mother. He then danced with me. Lissa danced with other royals to and her own guardians, she even danced with her ex, Aaron. They then said goodbye, Lissa warning me that I' better be here when she got back, I told Christian I wouldn't be there when they got back and to give Lissa the note I would leave with Adrian for him for her. He nodded and thanked me again for coming

"Good luck" he had said and then they were gone. This left Kirova, my mom, Alberta, Stan, Mrs. Carmack, the clinic doctor, Mia, Eddie, Adrian and the queen to talk. Great. They motioned me towards the queen's office. I was told to sit, so I did. My mother sat beside me, as did Eddie. Mia, sat next to him, and Alberta next to mom. Stan stood behind the queen's desk with her and Kirova. The other three stood around us. The queen started.

"Were you serious about the four or five hundred killings?" she asked. I nodded.

"Rose, that's amazing, it's like a record" Eddie told me.

"You're certainly going to get quite a few molja marks for this" Alberta told me.

"It wasn't about the marks, never was" I told them, and they seemed shocked.

"But Rose you always loved those" Mia said.

"Someone told once that you didn't do it for the marks you did for the greater good for all, Moroi and dhampir" I quoted Dimitri. Tears threatened to escape. I blinked them away.

"Well, you'll still get along with a promise mark of course, in fact I have the tattoo guy outside" The queen said then clapped her hands. A familiar looking dhampir walked in. He was smoking hot, it was the blood whore, Ambrose.

"Hey, nice to see you again, Rose" he told me.

"You too, Ambrose" I told him. "Any chance I could see you Aunt again for a reading?" I asked.

"I don't see why not" He then proceeded to tattoo the promise mark to my neck along with countless other molja marks. Nothing hurt my anymore. It took about two hours to finish.

"Done" he announced.

"Thank you Ambrose that will be it" the queen dismissed him.

"Guardian Hathaway jr. we would like to hear your full story now" Alberta told me.

"You're going to be mad, it was against the law" I told them.

"Rose, just tell us please" my mother begged.

"You should have listened to Victor at the trial, he was right" I told them.

"Using Lissa as his own personal nurse, kidnapping her, and torturing her isn't right Rose" Stan spoke up

"Not about that, the other part, about me and someone else, I'm not saying his name out loud, it hurts still" The queen seemed to get it, kind of.

"Guardian Belikov raped you?" she asked shocked.

"No, it was consensual" I assured her. There mouths dropped.

"You slept with your mentor, Rose?" my mother asked.

"Yes I did" I told her, "I loved him, mom." She patted my hand.

"Rose, he's dead now, is that why you ran away to try and find him?" she asked.

"But he's not dead techinaclly, mom. He's just strogi" I told them.

"How do you know Rose?" Kirova asked.

"You remember how I saw ghosts, well Mason told me he wasn't dead or alive, and then I asked if he was strogi and he nodded. It made sense to. Ambrose's aunt had told him he would lose what he loved and valued most. He thought she meant me, so he protected me at all costs. But what she meant was his humanity. He told me once that he ever became strogi that he was to be killed. He didn't want to hurt people, so I looked for him, but it was in vain." I looked down at my hands.

"Rose, you need to give up, he may have wanted to die, but if he loved you he would have wanted you to move on too" my mom told me. I nodded and wiped away my tears. I stood up thanked everyone and left. Eddie and Mia followed me out.

"Rose wait up" Eddie called. He tackled me to the ground when I didn't stop.

"Where are you going to go?" Mia asked. I didn't answer. "Exactly, you can stay with us" And my life as a guardian began with a sleepover, joy.


	2. Guardian Hathaway Jr

I slept on Mia's couch. Apparently Eddie was her guardian now. And they dated each other. It wasn't awkward at all. In the morning I got dressed into my old shorts and tee then left to visit some of the others. I ran into Stan first.

"Morning Guardian Hathaway" he greeted me with respect.

"Hey Stan" I loved to bug him. He laughed though instead of yelling something about respecting your teachers.

"Same old Rose, but I'm not longer your teacher, and sadly with all those marks you out rank me" he said.

"Really?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, the student outranks the teacher" he said. My eyes watered, Dimitri had once said something like that. Stan didn't notice.

"Yes, sorry I have to run" And I took off running as hard as I could. I ran and ran and ran till I collapsed on the ground, panting. I had run almost fifty times around the whole property, about 20 something miles. I loved to run now and it came in handy at some points. Ambrose found me lying there.

"Hey Rose" he said then sat on the grass.

"Hey, do you think I could see your Aunt today?" I asked him.

"Sure, she really wants to see you and ask some questions" he got up and offered me his hand. I took and allowed him to basically lift me up. I was sore from running and not stretching at all. We walked through the same combination of clueless mazes as the last time. We entered the little waiting room. Suzanne the old receptionist was still there.

"Hey Suzie, Rose Hathaway for her appointment" he said.

"She's waiting" she replied. We walked in to the small room. Everything looked the same. His aunt smiled at me and gestured for me to sit. I did.

"I hear my predictions came true?" she asked.

"Yes" I nodded.

"Would you mind telling me about them?" she asked.

"You foresaw Lissa taking power, and she has greatly, and I have killed countless strogi" I told her.

"But what about the other man, what has happened to him?" she asked referring to Dimitri.

"He lost what he valued and treasured most" I said curtly.

"And what was that?" she asked.

"His soul" I whispered.

"Thank you for telling me all this. Now let's get to your fortune" she placed the cards on the table and shuffled and then I cut it. The three cards weren't any I recognized. She frowned a little at them.

"Hmm, this isn't a good thing" she muttered. She looked at them awhile longer. "I'm sorry your outlook is bad. I foresee you will find what you search for, but it wouldn't be what you expect, you will also have to deal with an enemy, protect them even. The last card means family." I summed her fortune up to that I would find Dimitri, but he'll be worse then I thought. I'd have to protect a strogi, and something about my father? It was better then the last one at least.

"Thank you" I told her and left. Ambrose sensed my discomfort and didn't follow me. I wasn't looking at where I was going so I walked right into the queen.

"Sorry, your majesty" I apologized. She ignored it.

"Come with me, you're exactly who I was looking for" she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the council meeting room. There the Moroi and dhapmir councils sat. I understood now, I'd be getting assigned to a moroi to protect.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, we have found the perfect charge for you" someone said, I didn't know his name.

"Starting tomorrow you will be assigned to her, you and no one else" another said.

"Who is she?" I asked them.

"She is of royal blood, and we feel she needs a strong guardian, like you. Also we're pretty sure you two have met, you will be escorting her to her homeland in Russia, where you will go to work with her and live with her. You'll meet her tomorrow" they completely ignored my question to who she was. I nodded and then was dismissed. I went back to Mia's, only to find her and Eddie engaged in other activities. I left quickly, just enough time to grab my stuff. I meandered through the courtyard, where I found my mother.

"Rose, I heard about your new charge, are you excited?" she asked.

"I am guardian Hathaway" In public I was told to call guardians by their last names no matter what. Plus there were people crawling all over the place. Surprisingly my mother laughed.

"Guardian Hathaway Jr. you don't have to call me that, you are my daughter and like Stan told you, you outrank me" she said.

"Okay, Janine" I said. She frowned a little.

"That does not mean that you call your mother by her first name though, mother would suffice" she said.

"Yes, mom" I smirked sounding like a two year old being yelled at. She shook her head.

"It's getting late, you should say your goodbyes and pack up, and your charge will be here at 7 a.m." She gave me a small hug and left. I got up and walked around saying goodbyes to everyone I met. I gave Adrian his letter to give to Christian to give to Lissa.

"Be safe little dhapmir" was his goodbye.

"I better be invited to your wedding, or I'll crash it like I did Lissa's" was mine.

**Next Day**

I said bye to Mia and Eddie and thanked them for letting me stay. I then walked to the council room, where everyone from yesterday was still there.

"Ah, Guardian Hathaway Jr. your charge has just arrived" the same mystery man said. Someone walked by me, but I didn't get a glimpse of their face. It was a woman by her curves. She walked up to the man and talked to him. I took the time to look her over. She was taller then me, but not by much. She was strong looking, opposed to Moroi's basic lanky frames and weak muscles. Her long black hair was thick and shiny. There was something familiar about her, but I couldn't remember. Then she turned around. She was pretty, with light blue green eyes, a perfect ski slope nose, and a white smile. Her one downfall was the purple bruises and marks on her cheek that looked as if someone had clawed out her flesh. I knew who she was at once.

"Rose, it's great to see you again" she hugged me.

"You too, Tasha" I replied.

"Guardian Hathaway, you know Natasha Ozera already?" someone asked.

"Yes, my best friend Lissa, you know her right? The last Dragomir? Who just married an Ozera, Tasha's nephew?" I joked. They grimaced. Tasha laughed slightly. We then left to her awaiting limo. She got in first then I did. She immediately started asking questions. I understood Ambrose's aunt's prediction now. Ever since Tasha had made moves on Dimitri I had considered her my enemy. Now I had to protect her.

"So Rose, ever been to Russia?" she asked.

"I lived there for over three years" I said.

"Oh, did you like it?" she asked.

"It was cold" I didn't feel like talking. She didn't get the hint.

"Well, it is but I live in this cozy little condo with all these dhapmir and Moroi people." She said.

"You live in a blood whore commune?" I asked shocked.

"No don't be silly. Those names are just rumors and things to make us look bad. No one I know has ever let their Moroi charge or spouse drinks from them, ever" Wrong, she knew me, and I had let Lissa a few times. I wouldn't tell her though, so I ignored her constant talking. I slowly feel asleep. I knew I shouldn't leave her unprotected, but I had to sleep at some point didn't I? Plus she was boring me.

I must have been exhausted since I didn't wake up till we had reached Russia. I blinked open my eyes and saw a quaint little community. Their were little cottages and huge mansions, immaculate lawns and weeds growing everywhere. All the houses were different. We pulled into the driveway of a cozy little cape. The outside was olive green siding, with white windows and shutters.

"Good you're up. This Rose is my home" Tasha said as we got out of the car. I grabbed my bags and she grabbed hers. The house on the inside was comfortable and homey. The first living type room had light brown walls and plush chocolate leather sofas. There were countless little knickknacks, like a snow globe or two, books in all languages, parrying gloves, and Russian magazines. There was a small TV set in a corner. The next room was the kitchen. It was modern and sleek, with its green walls, chrome appliances, and glass table and chairs. After that was the first bathroom, it was yellow and very clean looking. Hidden behind French doors was a training room. On shelves were stakes, about ten or so, along with dummies and swords and other defensive tools. It was actually cool. We walked up the stairs to the two bedrooms and bathroom. Her bedroom was maroon, with a gold silk comforter, and mahogany pieces. A laptop sat on a desk, along with makeup and perfumes. The bathroom like the one downstairs was unnaturally clean, but had blue walls. My room was a bit of a shock. Most guardians lived in a back house, not in the same one as their charge. It was odd. But Tasha said her and I would live together, and be friends. The walls were painted in a soft pale purple. My bed had a silky silver comforter with the same type of sheets. In one corner there was a bureau that was silver. In the other was one of those makeup vanities you see only in the movies, and it was filled with makeup. There was also a small bookcase, filled with books and a deep purple plush cushion chair with it. The pale wood floor was soft and warm, as was the shaggy purple carpet covering the middle of the room. I loved it. Tasha was standing behind me, I could almost feel it.

"I love it, thank you Tasha" I told her.

"Lissa designed it" she said smirking. "Come on and change I want you to meet the neighbors" and with that she left.

I decided to wear something comfortable yet appropriate, jeans that fit perfectly and yet were comfy, and a button up striped top. I then brushed my teeth and my hair. A put a clip in it to pull half of it back. I walked down the stairs to see Tasha sipping coffee on the couch, reading a magazine. I had my silver stake in my belt and my staked heels were on covered by my jeans. She looked up when I walked over.

"Come on they live next door, and then you can meet the others on the other side" laughing at my expression she dragged me out the door. We walked over to a small ranch that was white with blue shutters. A tall blonde answered the door. She was Moroi, the lanky limbs and soft curves proved that. Her eyes were a pale blue; almost matching Tasha's but different. She smiled at me.

"Hello Tasha, hello Tasha's guardian, my name is Dariya, Tasha calls me Dasha though" she shook my hand.

"Rose, you're name is Russian right?" I asked. She didn't look Russian or sound it.

"How'd you guess? I'm not even Russian, but my mother loved Russian names" she asked.

"The nicknames for Russian are weird" I told her. She and Tasha laughed.

"I know, come in you must meet everyone" she ushered us in. There were four others in the house. Two Moroi women and two dhapmir men. She pointed to the women. They were tall, lanky, and blonde. One had blue eyes though, while the others were green. Dasha pointed to the green eyed one.

"This is my sister, Miriya, she goes by Masha though" Masha smiled and nodded her head. "My other sister is Aleksandra, she goes by Sasha too though" Did everyone's name have an "asha" in it. Dasha then pointed to her guardians or so I thought.

"This is my husband, Ivan" Ivan was tall and strong with brown eyes and crew cut black hair. "And that is my sisters and I guardian, and Ivan's brother, Lev" Lev was almost identical to Ivan. I greeted them politely, and after hearing my names the questions began. First I had to show them all my marks, and explain my battles. It was boring. After about an hour or two we left and walked to her other neighbor's house. We rang the bell and waited.

"Rose, do you remember your mentor a couple of years back, Guardian Belikov?" she asked referring to Dimitri. I guess it made since, the queen had sworn us secrecy on my relationship with him. Since I was a minor and all. I nodded.

"Well, his family live here" she said, checking my reaction.

"So this is how you knew him?" I asked

"Yes, we've always lived near each other. I loved him very much, but he had his eye on someone else. He never did tell me who. Well his mother, and sisters live here along with his grandmother" she didn't go on for at that moment a young girl answered the door. She had the same dark hair and eyes as Dimitri did. She smiled in welcome.

"Hi Tasha, who's this?" she asked.

"This is my guardian, Rose, Rose this is Anaya" Tasha introduced us.

"Nice to meet you Rose" Anaya said shaking my hand.

"You too" We all walked into a little living room. There were three other young girls, and two older ones. They all had dark hair and dark eyes, except one. The youngest by the looks of it. The oldest women, the one with white hair, got up and shook my hand.

"Welcome, my name is Alewndra, or Wanda" she said in a thick Russian accent. The women sitting beside her then got up after Alewndra had sat. She too shook my hand and said.

"My name is Amaliji, you can call me Ama, that was my mother and these are my children" she spoke in a warm manner, heavily accented. This was Dimitri's mother. I smiled at her. A beautiful girl about 18 or 19 then stepped forward.

"My name is Calina" she spoke quietly and slow. She seemed nice though, sad in a way too. She had the same eyes as everyone, and thick dark hair, almost as nice as my own. After she had sat, another girl who looked to be about the same age as Dimitri would have been got up and introduced herself.

"My name is Dimitra" I think she was his twin. They were almost identical. Lastly the young girl got up. She unlike the rest had blonde hair and blue eyes. Her facial features matched her mothers though. She smiled and showed off her dimpled cheeks, and braces. Her voice was high and soft pitched. Like bells. She was probably about 13 or 14.

"Hi, I'm Galena, or Lena, who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Rose, I'm Tasha's new guardian" I told her. She nodded her head and sat back down.

"Rose went to St. Vladimir's" Tasha said. Their eyes widened.

"Did you know Dimka?" Galena asked hopefully.

"I knew guardian Belikov, he was my mentor" I told her. The mother gestured for me to sit. I did, in a large plush chair.

"Please, tell us about what he did" Galena begged.

"If you wouldn't mind Rose, we'd like to hear about our brother and son since we didn't see him often" Anaya said.

"I will, if you tell me about him" I compromised.

"Of course" the grandmother said.

"Well my friend Princess Dragomir and I ran away from the school in freshman year. Three years later your son finally found us and dragged us back to school. There the princess was welcomed with open arms, I on the other hand was witty and rough around the edges. They were hesitant to let me back due to the fact that I had missed so much. Guardian Belikov convinced them to let me stay and that someone should tutor me in what I missed. Kirova asked if he was willing and he agreed to do so. He taught me all I know. When I had snapped my ankle in half after falling he was the one that brought me to the hospital. He helped me outshine all the other novices. When we were going to the exam, we went to the Badica's home, were we found them dead. He protected me. Once my friend the princess was kidnapped and he was the only one who believed me. We were attacked by strogi and he trusted me with his life to go and get help. He was truly good to the core" I told them. Ama, Wanda, Calina and Anaya all had tears in their eyes. Little Lena sat transfixed, as did Dimitra.

"Thank you for telling us all this" Wanda said.

"You're welcome, if you don't mind me asking would you tell me all about him." I asked. I wanted details. Ama started.

"He was born on May 22, in Russia. His father was a Moroi, nonroyal. He was abusive and cold towards us. He and Dimitra are twins, although he was older. After them Calina was born, followed by Anaya, and then Lena. He loved his sisters and protected them from their father, while he was home from school. He was top in his classes. One day he came home to his father beating us, he lashed out and killed him. After that he went back to class and graduated, then was assigned to a Zelcko. He was a mess after he failed to protect his charge. He was reassigned to the school, or more importantly your friend Vasilsia. He was a bit of a mess when you two went missing too. After he had found you he wrote to us, telling us how relieved he was. He mentioned he had gotten a new student, and that she was more work the Lena. We all laughed at this. Lena was his favorite, he loved her the most, and we all knew it. She had inherited her father's looks, and he just loved her innocent blue eyes. She was only nine when he died." Ama broke off crying. Lena patted her back. Wanda continued.

"He loved to get his fortune told. He strived on the cards fate. Although he didn't necessarily believe in magic, he believed me. My grandson loved his job and protecting his charges. He wrote to me once about that kidnapping, he said it was torture not knowing where she was or if she was safe, how it was torture watching you suffer that girl's pain. He agonized over it" she told me. Calina then told a story.

"I'll tell you something he would kill me for telling. Once when he was 13 or 14 we all went up to a river bank. This was before Anaya or Lena. He wanted to show off his mad skills and dived off the tree and into the water. When he emerged he grinned like an idiot, until he noticed he was missing something. He looked around and we followed his horrified stare down the river. There was a pair of swimming trunks going around the bend and out of sight. We all laughed at him. He tried to get them, but they had been no where in sight. We all took off leaving him naked in the river by himself. About an hour after we had gotten home, a law officer was ringing our bell with Dimitri in handcuffs and shielded by a branch or two. He was cited for public indecency" I cracked up at this. I couldn't believe it. Everyone else was laughing too. Lena was clutching her stomach and rolling on the ground. Dimitra finally stopped and quieted us.

"That is nothing; I have an even better one. This happened when Lena was only a few months old. Mamma and Grandma took Anaya and Calina to the store and left Dimitri and I to watch the baby. All was well for about an hour, till Lena needed to be changed. I noticed and pretended to be asleep as she cried. Dimitri came in and tried to soothe her cries, but to no avail. He was about 18 or 19, and he couldn't figure out why she cried. Finally he checked her diaper and turned green. He put her on the table and got a new diaper and wipes, then took the old one off. He fainted dead on the floor. I nearly fell off my seat laughing at him. After I changed the baby, I dragged him out the back door and placed him on the neighbor's doorstep. That particular neighbor hated us and upon opening her door beat him with a broom until he woke up. He ran through her back yard, all the way being swatted at." This I really couldn't see. Dimitri always outruns everyone. It was too good to be true. Everyone else laughed at this. Tasha laughed the hardest.

"Mamma how did Dimi die?" Lena asked. That shut everyone up.

"Lena you know the story, Tasha has told you before" Ama told the girl.

"But maybe Rose wants to hear it" Lena said. Her mother looked towards Tasha, Tasha nodded.

"Dimitri is dead sadly. While trying to protect the school, a strogi grabbed him from behind; his attention was focused on something else they say, his supposed lover. The strogi dragged him away while the guardians retreated. The next day they went to retrieve the bodies and he wasn't there." Tasha said. "You knew this right Rose?" she asked. No one really knew that novices had been allowed to go, nor did they know about the Moroi using defensive magic. I nodded at Tasha

"Did you know his girlfriend Tasha?" Lena asked.

"His supposed girlfriend Galena, it is just a story. There are others about him and her too. They've became a legend of sorts, like Mrs. Karp and her lover" Tasha told her.

"What are some of them?" Lena pressed.

"That he's a strogi and she's out there looking to kill him. That they live on an island far away to avoid the gossip of being married to another dhapmir. There are many, and sadly Rose and I have to go home now" Tasha said. I stood up and stretched.

"I think some are true, Natasha" Lena said, "My brother wrote to me and told me about the girl he loved." Lena said defiantly. They definitely didn't like each other. "He said they couldn't be together because of an age difference, never mentioned her name though" Tasha's eyes lit up at this.

"How much of an age difference?" Tasha asked.

"Over five years or so." Lena said narrowing her eyes.

"Well then I think it's time for us to go Rose" Tasha stood up and headed for the door. I said goodbye to everyone. I saved Lena for last.

"Goodbye Lena, it was great to meet you" I told her. She surprised me by giving me a hug.

"You too, and watch out for Tasha" Lena warned. I hurriedly caught up to Tasha in the front yard. She looked ecstatic. She was basically bouncing on her feet. Her smile was threatening to dislocate her jaw. I wondered why she was so happy. She quickly unlocked her doors and proceeded to make coffee. When she was done she poured it into two mugs and walked to the living room. She sat down on the plush couch and patted the seat next to her. I sat on the edge, my eyes scanning the dark corners of the room and the windows. It was dark out so I had to be on top alert.

"Calm down Rose, you're off duty now, you don't offically start till tomorrow. Now I need you to tell me something" she said.

"Of course" I answered.

"Did you ever see Dimitri with a woman that you didn't know?" she asked.

"Nope" I told her, she seemed to smile even bigger.

"I never told anyone about this but I trust you. Back when I visited the Academy the time I met you, I had asked Dimitri to be my guardian. He declined. Not many know this only your mother and maybe Alberta, but I sort of always had a crush on him. I actually loved him very much and wanted him so badly. He never returned the interest, but now with what Lena has said I think he meant me. I mean we were five years apart and it would certainly lower his reputation if he married an Ozera" she gushed.

"Wow" was all I said.

"I know, I have a plan though to find out what truly happened to him and I need your help" she told me.

"What kind of plan?" I asked.

"Dimitri is dead or strogi, I want to find him or his body" she said in a low voice.

"I'm game" I got to be a guardian and still search for him. It was good for both.

"Good we leave tomorrow at dawn, be ready" and with that she stretched and went upstairs. Following her lead I put my mug in the sink and walked to the practice room. I grabbed five stakes and a sword along with its holder, then went to my room. I prepared a bag for tomorrow. I grabbed my backpack and holding belts. In the pack I put four stakes, some dry food, and a few water bottles along with my staked heels and a spare set of clothes. In the belt I attached the sword holder and two other stakes along with a lighter and a thing of igniter. Doubling checking everything I then went to bed.

Five Hours Later.

The crack of dawn was when Tasha decided to get up and drag me with her. She had packed her own stakes and things and even made breakfast. While she fried some eggs I walked next door. I had told her I wasn't hungry. I knocked quietly knowing if someone was up they'd hear it and if no one was up they wouldn't be woken. Surprisingly Lena answered the door. Just the person I wanted to see.

"Good morning Lena" I greeted her.

"Tired of Tasha already?" she smiled at me. I laughed.

"Nope, not yet. I came to say goodbye" I told her.

"Were you going?" she asked me.

"Tasha and I are going on a hunt" I said.

"To find Dimi? Tasha thinks he loved her but I know better" she remarked.

"Yes we are. And I know Tasha told me last night" I said.

"But he didn't love her did he? You know who he loved" she whispered the last part. "I've heard the stories about you, you disappeared five years ago and came back claiming to have killed over four hundred strogi, they say you were looking for a lover. A lover that happened to disappear at the same time Dimi did. Add that to the fact you're about five years in age difference to him, and it all adds up. He loved you didn't he?" she asked.

"You can't tell a soul, what we did was illegal, it was my fault though, not his" I didn't want her memories of him to be bad.

"I wouldn't tell anyone, just be careful, and try to find him. Even if you find his body or you find that he's turned, we want closure" she said. "Good luck Rose" she hugged me tightly.

"Thank you Lena, I'll be back don't worry, tell your family I said goodbye" and with that I walked back to Tasha's. She was just cleaning up the kitchen when I entered.

"Ready?" she asked

"Let's do this" I said.


	3. The Hunt

We traveled for a week until we finally came across some strogi in Northern Siberia. There were three, two men and a young girl. The girl was young in both ways. They immediately coiled and readied for an attack. Tasha talked though first.

"We're not dangerous, just looking for someone" she told them.

"Afraid of us?" one male sneered.

"You wish. Just tell me if you've come across any other dhampir in this area. A male perhaps, dark hair and eyes?" she said. They didn't respond. The taller one suddenly sprang and I was just in time to intercept his blow to Tasha. The other was quickly burnt by Tasha as I jabbed mine with my stake. That left the girl. She was shaking in the corner. I looked at her and was shocked. She was definitely Moroi before this. She had long wavy flowing blonde hair. It was so rich and shiny it gave her a halo like look. Her body was lithe and graceful looking, long legs like a dancers. Her lips were a pale pink perfect in shape and size. Her lower lip trembled now. She looked so innocent. She made no move to attack us so we tried to talk to her.

"We won't hurt you if you tell us some things" I said gently. She whimpered.

"Please we need your help" Tasha begged.

"If you I tell you what I know will you honor a last wish?" she asked. Her voice trembled.

"Of course" Tasha agreed quickly.

"Tell us about you first" I added.

"Well five years ago when I was only 12, my whole family was attacked and killed by strogi. They kept me as a snack, and to be turned later" she didn't use the awaken term like most strogi did. "A month after I was taken they decided to finally feed off me, but then I got a roommate. He was dhampir, tall dark hair and eyes. A little Russian accent I think" she said. She herself seemed to have a Boston accent.

"What's your name?" I interrupted her. She seemed shocked at such a trivial thing.

"Sarah" yeah, her accent was Boston. Her "r's" were poorly pronounced.

"Continue" I amended.

"He protected me. Letting all five of them feed from him, instead of me. He was like my big brother. We talked a bit. He was taken from that school attack a month before my own attack."

"What was his name?" Tasha asked excited.

"I think it was Dimitri, or something we didn't really use names" she told us.

"Yes!" Tasha shrieked. The girl looked scared again. She then looked at me questions in her eyes.

"We're looking for Dimitri; he was taken from the St. Vladimir's school attack, five years ago. Your description fits him perfectly. Do you know where he is? Is he strogi?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry; after they turned me I sprung him from his cell. I told the others that I tried to drink from him but he got away. He was still dhampir last time I saw him. He told me to find his love, even gave me clues" she said and pulled something from her pocket. It was a paper, she handed it to me.

To a Rose among weeds

This is what you'll need

Boring planes, and nowhere to go

This little place was found in ice and snow

Five years ago we were here

Then the attack became clear

A storm came and wiped some out

I was taken away without a doubt

You think me gone and respect my wish

You'll find me far from fish

Too weak to look for you myself

The blood loss weaken my health

Dangerous be it too

For me to come to you

Find me fast and together we'll be

Forever in love, love D.B

God he always was so cryptic. He was obviously in the cabin on school grounds. He must be in really bad shape though.

"How did you get this?" I asked Sarah while Tasha read the note.

"It was sent by mail, three days ago" she answered.

"Thank you so much Sarah" I turned to leave and grab Tasha but Sarah's voce stopped me.

"Wait, you said you'd you honor my last wish" she said.

"We're not killing you, isn't that enough?" I was confused.

"But I want to die" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Please let me be with my family, tell Dimitri if you ever find him, that I said thank you" She said.

"Okay" I caved. She really wanted to die. I drove the stake into her heart. She shook violently and screamed. She thrashed and clawed at my skin. She stopped after a moment and a peaceful look crossed her face.

"Thanks" she whispered before moving no more.

"Your welcome" I pulled the stake out carefully then turned to Tasha.

"Burn her" I said. Tasha obliged. I grabbed the letter and tucked it into my pocket.

"Come on, we're going to the school" I told her as we walked away.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because that's where the letter said to go. Boring planes? Five years ago the attack was there?" I said.

"Oh, of course. And the little cabin, I met you and him there when we were skating, we better hurry he sounds sick" Tasha said.

"Come on" I grabbed her and ran.

Hours later we finally found an airport, and booked the next flight to the U.S. Which was in 15 minutes, and we had to run to catch it. It would land in 8 hours in Missoula. It was pure luck that there was one going there.

8 HOURS LATER

I let Tasha sleep the whole ride. When we were about an hour away she woke up and started talking to me.

"Thanks for doing this Rose" she said.

"No problem" I yawned.

"It's just I really had this crush on him but he never returned the feelings, and now I know he was just doing his job" she smiled.

"It's really good for Tasha" I said bitterly. She didn't notice.

"If we wed you can be the maid of honor" Lucky me I thought.

"Thanks" I said even more bitter then the last response.

"We'll have to find you a boyfriend after this though" she mused. I really wanted to punch her face. Lucky for her we landed then. We ran from the plane and right out of the airport since we had only two carry on bags. We hailed a cab and headed for the school.

ONE HOUR LATER

Snow was falling by the second, burying the school with over two feet of snow. The cab had to drop us off at the gates, and then we had to wait for the gates to open. I wondered how Dimitri managed to sneak in. Kirova greeted us at the doors. She smiled at me for once.

"Ms. Ozera, Guardian Hathaway, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked. I answered for the both of us.

"Well headmistress we were in the area when the snow started to come down really badly and had no where to go" I started off, she interrupted me though.

"Oh, say no more. You are more then welcome to stay here for the night on one condition of course" she bargained.

"And that would be?" I asked.

"Well, since you did spend some time in this school. It would be nice if the students got to hear you talk about how much it helped you, and we're missing our gym teacher." She said.

"You want me to teach a class?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, I would. Now class starts in five, so you better get going. No use running away either that snow won't let you walk a foot or two without becoming lost and frostbitten" she ushered us off towards the gym. She was right. In this weather we wouldn't make it to the cabin. We'd have to wait until morning when we could at least see straight.

The first class was junior novices, 9 and 10th graders. They seemed intimidated by me, which was fine. One girl though showed guts. I set up an obstacle course for them, me being one of the challenges. I asked who wanted to go first. She raised her hand.

"I will" she said. Her voice was soft and quiet. Very mellow and calming.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Shayne" she said.

"Shayne?" I prompted.

"Shayne Ashford, ma'am" she said.

"Okay, stretch and get ready" I told her. She had long gazelle like legs almost Moroi-ish. They were muscular though, as were her arms. Her gently curling vibrant red hair was pulled into a loose pony. She had clear as the sky blue eyes, with a mix of an almost gold color, giving her an exotic look. She was very pretty. The boys stared unashamed at her form as she bent down and touched her toes.

"Ready" she said.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" I yelled. She quickly went through the tires on the ground without making a mistake, then dove through the tunnel thing, jumped over seven five foot hurdles, ran and grabbed flags along all the walls, climbed the rope to the roof, jumped onto the balance board up there, slid down the pole and put on her parrying gloves. This all took her about two minutes. She faced me with her hands in position to fight. I threw the first punch, she dodged and it continued like this. Finally after about ten minutes I threw a punch that she barely missed causing her to fall out of line. I won. She fell to the ground, panting.

"Nice" I told her and helped her up. She smiled.

"Thanks, you're a tough opponent" she said.

"Okay, so far Shayne is the only one who will be leaving the gym today" I told the class. "So I'm going to break you into groups, then you'll do the course together and have to take on me and Shayne, got it? I'll pick the groups" I let Shayne get a drink and take a breath while I paired the 14 students up. We ended up with 7 groups with one girl and one boy on each.

AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER

No one surpassed Shayne's course time, or even came close to beating me. She held her ground too, never even getting a punch from the biggest guys. She smiled the whole time. Finally the class ended and only two of my students got hurt. One girl fell off the rope when her team mate sneezed on her foot, the other a big strong boy named Jamie, got a punch in the nose from me. Tasha had come into the gym after eating and sleeping for the class time. Shayne and I were the only ones still there.

"Hey Rose" Tasha called.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Snow's letting up we should be able to leave a sun rise" she said. She then noticed Shayne.

"Oh, whose this?" Tasha asked.

"My star pupil, Shayne Ashford, Tasha Ozera" I introduced her.

"Nice to meet you" Shayne said with respect. Tasha was a royal after all.

"You too" Tasha looked at her closely "You're Mason's younger sister no?" she asked.

"Yeah" Shayne said, "He was my big brother" Shock filled me. I couldn't believe this. This was Mason, flirty, annoying, dead, Mason's sister.

"I knew your brother" I told her.

"I know, he talked about you a lot. You were there when he died, you tried to save him" Shayne whispered.

"I'm sorry" I told her

"It wasn't you fault, he was incorrigible" she laughed.

"Do I know that" I replied.

"Well it was nice meeting you Ms. Ozera, thanks Guardian Hathaway" and with that she left.

"Poor girl" Tasha sighed,

"I know" Tears were swarming my vision.

"Well come on we better get some sleep while you don't have a class so we can get Dimitri in the morning" And with that we left.


	4. attack

We slept in a spare room in one of the dorms. After only four hours sleeping, I awoke. The widows were shaking in the wind and snow. There was a full blown blizzard out there. Tasha was still sleeping peacefully on her bed, curled in a small ball. I slipped out of the room unnoticed, and into the hallway. It was about 7 in the morning, the very end of a school day. The sun was just rising, and no one was out and about like me.

After wandering the dorm I decided to wake Tasha and get going. I didn't have my key to the dorm though, so I banged and banged until she opened the door, groggy and sleepy. She rubbed her eyes, blinked then yawned.

"Are we going?" she asked. It seemed to wake her up when I said yes.

"But we have to see Kirova first" I told her.

"You go, and I'll get things ready" she said. I agreed and left for the main building. Kirova was just leaving to go to her own room.

"Ah, Rosemarie to what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked.

"I wanted to know about your security" I said.

"What about it? Do you sense strogi?" she became alarmed.

"No, no" I calmed her. "I just wanted to know about the wards" I said.

"Oh, we get new ones every week now, although yesterday there was a break, but no threats were detected. We think it was a prank since it was one of the school's stakes found" she said.

"Oh, okay thank you" I turned and left. Of course he would have a school stake.

I walked back across campus just as the sun was in full view. It was beautiful really. Perfect trees and a clue blue sky. Everything blanketed in snow, it was like a Christmas card. Tasha was standing outside all bundled up, with two backpacks at her feet.

"Let's go, it will only take about five minutes tops to get there" she announced.

"But with the snow and sunlight, it could be awhile, like half and hour to an hour" I reevaluated.

"Then we better get going" she said and threw one of the bags at me.

"I talked to Kirova, she said on of the outer wards was broken by a school stake, but rebuilt. They though it was a joke, since they found no strigoi" I informed her.

"Then it must be him Rose!" she yelled like a school girl.

"You really like him, huh?" I asked. I felt guilty that I was leading her on.

"I really do Rose, more then you know" she said and smiled at me dreamingly. She seemed lost in her daydreams.

"What if he doesn't return the feelings?" I asked her.

"Why would he go through the trouble of sending me those cryptic notes?" she asked.

"What if they were meant for someone else?" I asked.

"They're not" she replied shortly.

"Humor me then" I ordered.

"Then I'd fight back for him. I won't let him get away" she said through clenched teeth.

"Even if he really loved her?" I asked.

"Of course"

"But that would break him in two, losing his love" I told her. She looked directly at me.

"What do you know about love?" she asked, bitterly.

"A lot, I lost the one person I cared the most about, over five years ago" I said, then stopped suddenly seeing if she'd put the pieces together.

"Ah, Mason. I had forgotten you and him were an item" she was so dumb, and conceited.

"Yeah, him" I answered.

"That was just puppy love Rose. Whenever you meet someone at that age, it never really works out." She said. We walked in silence for awhile, and then we neared the end of the main campus. She grew excited and literally bounced on her feet.

"We're so close Rose, I can feel him" she said. I was about to answer when I suddenly felt nauseous and sick to my stomach. Strigoi and they were close. There were about six or seven of them. All males, all older. They heard us coming and quickly attacked. There were four on me, and two on Tasha. I quickly jabbed my staked heel into one, and my stake into another. Tasha was struggling, her magic not killing them, but subduing them for a few minutes only.

"Fight Tasha" I screamed at her, and she killed one of them. The other one was tricky though. I refocused on my own two strigoi. They looked like twins, beautiful, tall, and hot twins. One attacked and ripped my shirt to pieces. The other grabbed a chunk from my leg. I screamed in pain, the strigoi watched, intrigued by my torture. I used his distraction to stake and kill him, which left one more to go. He looked shocked, but just for a second, and then he charged me.

"You bitch, that was my brother!" he screamed. I just barely dodged his fist and claws. We kept going like this. Eventually my leg pain became too much. I landed on the ground with the strigoi pinning me. Tasha's was about to do the same. I had to protect her though. She was my charge; my duty was to protect her. Mustering up all my power, I jammed my foot into my strigoi, killing him. His weight landed on me, heavy and stiff. It took me two minutes just to get out from under him. I had successfully broken my ankle staking him. Tasha was struggling against her captor. I listened to what he was saying.

"Ah, an Ozera. I loved the Ozera's. Such passion, such hatred. I think I'll let you awaken, instead of dying" he acted like it was an honor or something.

"No way, I'll die trying" she spat at him. He growled and lunged his full body mass at her just as I staked him. Tasha breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks" she said.

"No problem, let's" I didn't get to finish, since the world was closing in around me, going back, as I fainted right on the ground.

I know it's short, when I told some that it was going to be real long but I decided to post this chapter in bits and pieces to add to the dramatic effect lol. Please don't kill me

Reviews welcome!!


	5. A new twist

DPOV

It has now been over five lonely and dark years without my love. Ever since that day where Sarah had let me go free, I was on the run. I faced daily attacks, and multiple injuries. Now here I sat in that little cabin on the outskirts of St. Vlad's, injured and in danger. I had sent Rose letters in hopes of her finding and saving me. She was the only one that could help me. That is why I never went to the Royal Court of anyone when I became a man on the run.

People would view me as a blood whore or something like that. But I knew Rose would look past my countless scars all over my neck, arms and torso. They were battle marks from when I had saved Sarah from the strigoi.

About a week or five days ago, I approached the Missoula limits. Just before the building and mall, I was attacked. He was strigoi, about five years past awaken. He was tall and blonde, former Moroi. His name was Krakow he was one of the ones that held me captive. He attacked with sheer force of a two ton truck, barreling into me and pushing me down into a ravine.

There was a human there, with a stake. I recognized it as one of the schools, it had the crest. The human upon being growled at, dropped the stake and ran. Before I could puncture Krakow's chest, he ripped my shirt and some flesh to pieces. Bleeding terribly and in pain unfathomable, I blindly stabbed him with the stake. It missed and hit his thigh. Even with the pain of the stake, he still managed to punch me again, making black spots all over my lines of vision. He came to finish me off, but this time I drove the stake into the right place before he knew what had happened. He died and was carried off down the ravine. I trudged up the muddy incline and walked to St. Vlad's. It took over four hours to get there. I collapsed on the far side of the guard posts. Staking the ward, I hid in the cabin, under the moldy food, and garbage left from kids partying here.

A day went before the guardians came and scoped the place out. I recognized Alberta and Stan. They swept right by my hiding place without finding me. All they did was cast a dirty glance at the evidence of the hard core parties that had happened. Then I was left in loneliness.

The next day, a storm approached. It was strong and the wind cracked the windows, blew open the door, and shook the whole house. Just as the light was coming up I smelt fire, and saw smoke. It was heavy and thick smoke. I struggled to my feet and looked out the small window. I saw strigoi burning, about seven or so, all dead. The two fighters had their backs to me, well sort of. One of them, a woman about thirty six or something, was bending over another fighter. I couldn't tell if it was a man or woman. She violently shook her companion, fear flooding her movements, and then she turned towards me. She didn't see me though, although I saw her. She had baggy sweats on that were thick to protect her from the storm. Two stakes were in here belt. She was tall, a Moroi. Raven black hair, light green blue eyes, and scarred face. Tasha Ozera. She looked around frantically. Searching for help most likely for her fallen friend. She threw the injured over her shoulder and started to walk, looking around. She finally noticed the little cabin. Elation filled her scarred face. She was so happy she almost dropped the person she was carrying. I quickly hid under the molds and garbage, wincing in pain.

Tasha entered and looked around, disappointment clouded her face. She struggled to carry her partner to the small bed. What fond memories that bed held. I realized as she gently placed the injured on the bed, that it was a woman. Her long hair poked out from her hat, covered in blood. Tasha opened one of the bags and grabbed a first aid kit, then removed the other woman's clothing. The ruined and torn puffy jacket and sweat pants were cut away, leaving a small tank top and flimsy boy short underwear. I first noticed there was something vaguely familiar about the woman's shape. But got distracted when I saw the swollen purple brown ankle on one leg, and the other missing chunks of flesh and skin, bleeding badly. I also noticed her back and neck. The countless molja marks causing her skin to look like she had freckles everywhere. Her skin was pale too though; if it wasn't for all the marks I would have thought her to be Moroi. I still couldn't see her face though. She did have other scars everywhere though, she was a kick ass guardian.

"Dammit wake up!" Tasha yelled and shook the woman again. I figured she was probably 23 or 24. Her head rolled and slumped as Tasha held her up. Talking to herself, Tasha tried to treat the younger ones wounds.

"I should have paid attention in health class, or learned first aid" she muttered. "She'll die, and it will be my entire fault. I'll be responsible for killing a legend"

After failing again to stop the bleeding

"If I had only been strong enough to kill that strigoi, she wouldn't have had to help me, wouldn't have gotten this bad. She had five on her, only two on me" Tasha sobbed. Wow, this girl, the dying legend, killed five strigoi by herself all at one time. My heart finally broke for Tasha. I emerged from the pile slowly. Tasha didn't hear me. I had medical experience, I could help. Throbbing and aching in pain I wobbled up behind Tasha. Slowly I reached out and gently tapped her shoulder saying,

"Don't move, it's me. Dimitri" I whispered. Tasha gasped and spun around.

"Dimka, oh Dimka. You're alive" she grabbed me in a huge hug, and cried into my shoulder.

"It's fine Tasha. I'll fix your friend, don't worry" I assured her. This must be her best friend or something.

"I'm so happy you're not dead Dimka" she trilled on. Was she really happier to see me to care about her dying friend? Did she still have that ridiculous crush on me? Questions whirled through my head.

"Don't you care about your friend?" I asked.

"Of course. But aren't you glad that I found you?" she asked. Her lower lip jutted out in a pout.

"How did you find me?" I asked bewildered.

"I" her sentence was interrupted by a soft moan from her fallen friend. The woman thrashed on the bed, crying out in pain. She screamed shattering our ears. Tasha actually had to cover hers. There was something familiar about her screams and moans too. My mind was in too much pain to focus fully.

"Tasha" the girl moaned. She tried to roll over and face Tasha, but gasped in pain when trying.

"Please Tasha, help. It hurts so bad" the girl whimpered. My heart ached to hold her for some reason. This felt all too familiar. Tasha recovered from the screams and rushed to her friend side.

"Just hang on, ok?" she asked gripping the girl's hand. "I found him, I found Dimka, he'll help I know he will. Just hang on" Tasha begged. I don't think the girl heard her last few remarks, for I think she was fading in and out of consciousness She walked over to where I was assessing the medical supplies.

"I don't think she'll make it" Tasha said. Tears leaked down her face.

"Who is she Tasha?" I asked. Again I didn't get an answer, for the girl yelled in pain once more, and Tasha left to comfort her. She whispered comforting Russian and Turkish words to the girl. Yet still she whimpered in pain. I walked over to them with supplies.

"Block her face. She shouldn't see her wounds" I told her. The girl needed to stay awake, and blood and gore this bad would scar her permanently. Tasha blocked the girls face from my vision. I set to work. I noticed the girls' leg was muscled and strong; she had nice long legs too. They would have been drop dead beautiful if it weren't for the scars and blood. Again I felt a pang of remembrance, but focused on the injuries. I successfully stopped the bleeding in the chuck missing leg, and did my best to splint the other. I gave Tasha pain pills to give to the girls. I stood up and motioned Tasha to the side.

"Are those all her injuries?" I asked.

"I think there's a head wound, I'll hold her head while you fix it" Tasha said and then walked over to the girl. She turned her head to the wall. I'm pretty sure the girl was still out of it, maybe even asleep. I took away the hat, and revealed the girls long and beautiful curls. They were a soft brown, dull yet shiny. They were also coated in dried blood. I located her head cut fast. It was not that deep, so wrapped bandages around her head and hoped for the best. I then got up and washed my hands, Tasha followed. The girl slept on.

"Will she live?" Tasha asked.

"Hopefully" I replied.

"Good" Tasha breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is she your friend?" I asked.

"Yes, and my guardian" she replied.

"She's very young though, how long has she had her mark?" I asked curious.

"She got them under a month ago actually" Tasha said with a smile

"What?" I asked shocked.

"She went on a strigoi killing spree, after dropping out of the academy" Tasha said with a smile.

"How many marks does she have?" I asked. This girl really was a legend.

"Over five hundred" Tasha said.

"She is a legend" I sighed looking at the young girl that had faced death so many times.

"You are too" Tasha said.

"How so?" I asked.

"There are stories to what you became" she said slowly.

"Explain" I said.

"They say you were killed by a lover after turning strigoi, that you and your dhampir lover moved to an island to escape there shame of marrying and giving up guardianship, and my personal favorite that you wandered the earth looking aimlessly for you true love" she finished and looked at me with dream filled eyes. So she hadn't gotten over the crush. Great, just great.

"Who is this girl?" I asked suddenly changing the subject. She said she dropped out of the academy, had she been someone I had seen or met before. "Did she go to Vlad's, and how old is she?" I was really desperate.

"She is just about 23. Yes, she did go to Vlad's. I think you knew her and her best friend quite well actually" Tasha said.

"Her name?" I prompted.

"Oh, sorry. Rosemarie Hathaway" My world shattered in two. This girl, who could possibly die, was my Rose. That was how Tasha had found me then too. My letter to Rose. Tasha though it was meant for her, and Rose went along with it. I rushed to Rose's side. Her eyes were shut tight. She was still as gorgeous as ever. Her pale skin was flawless, and her hair amazing. She was in so much pain though. She clenched her jaw in order to stop herself from screaming. She moaned though in pain.

"Shh, shh Rose. You'll be fine, I promise" I grasped her hand softly and with great care. I smoothed my thumb in soothing circles around her hand. She whimpered once more but then seemed to fall asleep.

"So you do remember her?" Tasha asked.

"Of course. She was like family to me" I told Tasha. Family that you just happened to sleep with.

"It wasn't more then that?" Tasha looked enraged, ready to kill even. With her fires powers, she could too.

"I loved her like a sister Tasha" I lied.

"Good" she seemed relieved.

"Tasha, look. I think you may have gotten the wrong idea from the letter" I began.

"What?" she screeched.

"I love you like a sister Tasha, but nothing more. I'm sorry" I told her.

"No, you said forever in love. Rumors say you were in love with someone older, someone secret. It all fits" she rambled.

"I didn't mean it like that, please understand Tasha" I begged her.

"No, but here's what I'll do. I'm going to leave, go back to Russia for a few weeks maybe a month, let you cool off, realize things, then I'll come back with open arms" she said it like she was doing me a favor.

"What about Rose?" I asked.

"Take her to the school" she said simply.

"I can't even walk" I argued.

"Figure it out then. I need to think" she yelled.

"She'll die because you left and I'm too weak to carry her. Think of all she did for you, she saved you" I yelled back.

"fine, I'll help you and her to the school post. Guardians should find you soon enough" she said, then grabbed her stuff and packed it away. "Come on" she said.

"Now?" I asked.

"Yes, it's to sunny for strigoi so you'll be safe" she grabbed one of Rose's arms and flung her over her shoulder. I limped through the pain and out the door following my love and Tasha. She dropped Rose about five yards away from a guard post. The snow wasn't so deep here.

"I'll be back" she said and left. I watched her go then turned to Rose's iinconcius form. She breathed evenly, yet winced in pain. Pain reared through my legs, blinding me, forcing me to the ground. I really hoped guards would find us soon.

FIVE HOURS LATER.

The sun was setting. This was bad. We were in danger of attack and still no guards had come. I looked to the sky and literally begged god aloud for a savior. My prayers were answered when I saw a figure approaching. I just hoped they were on the right side.

PLEASE REVIEW. I WONT CONTINUE UNTIL I HAVE AT LEAST 50.


	6. cHaPtEr 6

RPOV

I was aware and unaware at the same time. I knew Tasha was shaking me back and forth yelling at me to get up. I knew we were still outside on the cold and snowy ground. I knew I was badly injured. The pain was too much and I lost the hold I had on reality.

There was pain when she heaved me over her shoulder. I felt her elation when she spotted something and almost dropped me on the ground. I lost reality again.

I felt the small lumpy bed that Tasha laid me on. She took off my ripped and bloody clothes. I heard the zipper of a bag, then a box being opened. I hope Tasha knew first aid well enough to save me.

"Dammit wake up!" I vaguely heard her yell; I was in no position to answer though. She shook me gently, then harder. I knew my legs were injured badly. I felt the swollen ankle on one and I think chunks were actually missing from the other. I wasn't going to make it. I heard Tasha mutter something about taking first aid, or not taking. Then,

"I'll be responsible for killing a legend" she said. Was I really a legend? Self absorbed in my elation at being called that I didn't even care that she said that the legend was going to die. I was going to die.

I can hear Tasha sobbing about how I had so many to fight off when she had so little. I could hear a rustling in the corner, but reality never sticks.

I don't know who was with her, but someone was. I could feel their presence, and hear Tasha sobbing into their chest. It was a man.

"Don't worry Tasha. I'll fix you friend" his deep voice comforted her. His deep voice was familiar too. They engaged in small conversation while here I lay, dying and in terrible gut wrenching pain. I moaned and stirred, trying to see who the other man was. That was the wrong move. The pain was so bad I let out an unearthly scream. It was animalistic really. But the pain was like a million red hot knives being forced in and out of me, burning and ripping at the same time.

"Tasha" I managed to croak out between pain waves. I tried to face her again, but more agonizing pain. "Please Tasha. It hurts so badly" I whimpered. I really was going to die. Tasha gripped my hand tightly. The pain was comforting though.

"Just hang on" she whispered in hope. She said something else, but I was too tired, too sore, and too emotionally drained to listen. Darkness once more became my closest friend.

"Who is she Tasha?" I heard the man ask. I moaned in pain before she could answer. They needed to help me, not chit chat. Tasha came over and murmured soothing Turkish and Russian things in my ear. I felt someone working on my leg, stopping the flow of blood.

"Block her face" the man said. Tasha leaned gently over me, blocking out my legs and the man from my view. I felt the bleeding stop, and something was placed on my other leg, like a splint. I was going to live. I really hoped at least.

"Are those all?" the man asked Tasha. She informed him of the slight head cut. She turned my head to the wall. I closed my eyes from the pain. I felt soft cotton being wrapped around my head and secured. I finally slept in peace. I dreamed of Dimitri. He whispered things in my ear. They sounded so real.

"Sh, sh Rose. You'll be fine, I promise" he said. I fell into a dreamless deep sleep.

I felt one of my arms being slung over a small and weak shoulder, the other over someone tall and strong. I felt safe in that persons arm. They walked for a bit then I felt myself falling onto the ground. It was cold wet and icy.

"I'll be back" someone, I think Tasha said, and I heard them walk away. I stayed mildly conscious for almost five hours or so. When the sun started to set I opened my eyes fully to see Dimitri looking towards a hill, praying or something in Russian. He didn't notice me. But I saw him, and I knew I would live, even as black spots danced in front of me, even as my eyes slowly closed, I knew we would be fine.

Sorry for not updating. I worked on other stories and was grounded for a horrible report card. Review please!


	7. LAST CHAP!

FORTY FIVE YEARS LATER

Here I am today, standing on the edge of a cliff, remembering my sucky life. I was rejected by someone I though loved me and betrayed by someone I though to be a close friend. I never got married or had children. I never had a boyfriend after that event either. So here today on this cliff, I realize that my life will be over soon. I've lived a good 70 something years and this will be the end. I can feel it, deep down under, in my veins. A sense of loneliness and despair washed over me. I couldn't help but feel sorry for myself. I had no one. So here, once again on this cliff, I remember my life and the few in it.

Christian and Lissa got pregnant after their honeymoon, about 2 years. They named there first daughter Rosemarie, their son Adrian, there next son Andre, and their little girl Kelsey. They all liked me, but it was never love. I was never there favorite. They live in a tiny town close to an academy where their children attended school. Now, Moroi and dhampir take training classes together, if so desired. It isn't mandatory though. Lissa's children also have children that attend the school. All of hers though are over 30.

Adrian the boy who tried to seduce Lissa, died tragically in a magic accident. He and Lissa were trying to figure out more spirit tricks when one backfired, wounding Lissa and killing Adrian. That was only 20 years ago. He left behind a wife, who descended from the Ozera line yet dhampir; they had two children, both girl dhampirs. Their names were Lily and Rose. Lissa took the death very hard.

I regret the choices I have made in the past. Maybe if I wasn't so power crazy or assertive, I would be happy with children now. Maybe if I would have just gotten over him, maybe I could've moved on. But I know that I can't. Even now as I prepare to jump, I can't do it. I see his smile, his eyes, his hair, and everything else. I see his family too. The family I could've had, wished I had. They all have that same dark hair and eyes as him, not resembling his wife one bit. Most warriors, champion guardians. Just like him. Him. I'll never forget him. His scent, his voice, his touch. He haunted me. Dimitri.

He and his wife had gotten married after the threat on his life ended. His wife was beautiful; she was also once a friend of sorts to me. I should've seen it. I was foolish not to have seen their chemistry. The way she always made him laugh, something I could never do. He was almost always business like with me. I tried to lure him into my grasp, but in the end she won. And their happy now.

Them and their five children. All happy smiling, deathly children. The first was a girl, they named her Lena after his darling sister. She was now 35 or something, married with her own kids. Yet she was still able to protect her charge, who happened to be Rosemarie Ozera, Lissa's daughter. I remember Lena's curly dark hair and laughing teasing smile. She was polite and quiet, like Dimitri. She was also a kick ass warrior, killing over 20 undead.

Their second child was a son. His name is Seth, the only son they'd ever have. Right now he would probably be about 33 or 34. I remember he had the same dark curly hair, yet his smile never reached his eyes. He was always perpetually sorrowed. No one saw it coming though, when he turned into one of them. He was dead now, yet still alive. It was a shame since he was quite gifted in the guardian department. His wife, Marisa, and his sons, Luke and Zeke, mourned their loss, and then left the country. Two years ago, Lena, his own sister, finally found and destroyed him. They said it was what he would have wanted.

Third to the family was Ivory Shayne. Her name described her perfectly. She had the white blonde hair like Lena, and pale porcelain skin. Her bright eyes shone in moonlight, the pale gray making her look ethereal. She looked neither like father nor mother. She married too, his name was Jacob, he was one of the royal families most prominent. Together they had three children, each paler and more beautiful then the previous. Ivory lives the life of a home maker in her mansion somewhere north of the Royal home.

Fourth was Elora. She, like the rest of them has brown curls and dark eyes. Her prominent cheek bones and elegant stature earned her her husband. The queen's son, Joel. Together they had four children, Ivy, in honor of her sister, Dimitria, in honor of her father and aunt, Rain, in honor of nothing, and Wathena, in honor of Aunt Lena, and grandma. Elora like Ivory wasn't a guardian anymore. She lived in peace with her husband and children, and grandchildren.

The baby of the family was little Avery Autumn. She looked exactly like her mother. All you had to do was picture her mom at 30 and it would be the spitting image of Avery. Like Lena, she became a guardian and a good one too. Her charge is an older royal who resides in Turkey or Iran. She had a fiancé, and two children from previous marriages. She had been married twice, each on dead or turned undead. Both her children were daughters, Leah and Ava. She lived beside the royals home with them.

Dimitri and his wife lived back in Russia, near his family. It was cold up there. They were happy, and I wasn't. They should live, I should die. And that was about to happen in a few minutes. I, Tasha Ozera, was going to jump and die. I would never see anyone again, not my once loving nephew, or my few respected friends. Everyone had left me after I had left Rose and Dimitri dying. But they both lived didn't they? They were fine now. They were in love. Rose had used me to find him, that letter was never meant for me. I remember that day.

I just walked out of there and hopped on a plane to somewhere. I eventually made it back to Russia, to my home. Dimitri's family wasn't there. Everyone around me was cold and moody. I couldn't tell why though. Then, finally word got to me from Dasha, who I begged to tell me. She told me the short story. Rose and Dimitri had been found, alive, and together. Over the years I gathered all the details, and figured out what happened when I walked away….

They were sitting in the snow for over five hours, when he saw a figure approaching. The sun was set so he didn't know if they were a threat or not. Luck was with them when it turned out to be Alberta. She was overjoyed at the fact he was still alive. But then she noticed the young woman dying slowly in his arms.

The blood matted to her shiny brown hair, her jacket exposing her bare, marked, frost bitten back. The chuck missing from her leg that was wrapped in gauze, the other leg, awkwardly splinted and purple. The red stained snow surrounding them .Without hesitation she picked up the woman and carried her to the main campus, with the limping man behind her.

She arrived at the hospital and gave the head doctor a short report. The doctor set to work quickly with blood replacements and varied medical things. Finally after crashing twice, the girl was stable. The man had not left the room once during all of this. He held her hand tight when the doctor left, and had finished checking him for anything life threatening. He was fine.

Days later when the woman finally awoke, the man was still there. They cried and laughed and kissed, until the doctor came in. After two days they were released. No one saw them for two weeks after that. A year after there reunion they finally married. I wasn't invited, and even if I was, I wouldn't have gone. They had their children, watched them grow up, then did the same for their children's children. Never once have they gone anywhere without the other, never ever. To this day there still happy and in love.

So with this news, I shrank away from all and became isolated in a small desolate town in China. No I sit on this cliff, my feet dangling over, and my white hair blowing in the breeze. The permanent scars on my face a reminder of the one good thing I ever did. I didn't even think as I slid myself over the edge, as the wind blew around me, as a searing pain hit, and then nothing, nothing at all. My last though was aimed towards Dimitri; it was "Be Happy". Because the truth was I wanted him to be happy.

3POV

Two days ago a body of an older female was found in the river. The scars on her face show battle wounds, a hero maybe. She was said to be the missing heir to the Ozera thrown, King Christian's once loving aunt. She is also said to be the reason the legendary Rose Belikov almost died many years ago, and that was why the vampire community never heard from her after that incident. Whatever the reason, her death was ruled suicide. She finally was at peace though, hopefully at least.


End file.
